The Dark Daughter
by xXxDay-ZxXx
Summary: Lord Voldemort has himself a daughter. He sends her away to his brother, Charlie Swan, to pose as her father. When she gets her acception letter to Hogwarts, the Dark Lord is thrilled. But will his plan, fixed on Harry, fail because of Bella's feelings?
1. Harry Potter

Chapter One

Life without them was hard. I knew that thinking about them wasn't helping, but I didn't care anymore. Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett... Edward. His name hurt the most. But I knew it would, and I rejoiced it. Having this pain meant that it all happened, that he was real, it wasn't a dream. I loved him too much to move on, repair myself and find someone else. I wasn't physicaly or mentaly able to.

I was just on the edge of sleep, when I heard something tapping on the window. _Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. _It was consistant. I waited a minute before I finally got pissed and sat up, looking out my window.

On my window sill, there was perched a barn owl, pecking on my window, something tied to it's wing. I slowly pulled the doona off me and stood, talking slow, long strides to the window. When I opened the window, the owl flew in, rounded the room a few times, then landed on my shoulder. I smiled and stroked his feathers. He hooted, then stuck out his leg. I shut the window, then took the thing off his leg.

It was a letter.

"How odd." I mumured as I sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at the letter.

_Bella Swan_

_14 Ash Road_

_Forks_

_Washington_

It read. I pursed my lips, then opened the letter. Inside, there was a whole lot of words, mainly saying that there was a school named Hogwarts, I was a witch, and that I was accepted to go to Hogwarts. Inside was a ticket that said: _Platform 9 and 3/4. _Nine and three quarters? What?

The owl fluttered off my shoulder and onto the window sill again, resuming pecking on the window. I walked forward and stroked his glossy feathers. I lifted him on my hand, then kissed his head.

"Have a safe flight." I whispered, then opened the window. The owl leapt off my finger and out into the night.

* * *

"Charlie, I have to tell you something." I said to my father at the breakfast table the next morning. Charlie looked up from the paper.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Something really strange happened last night. I was in my room, when there was an owl pecking on my window. So I opened it, and the owl gave me a letter to this school, and I'm not sure if it was a dream or not..." I trailed off when I saw Charlie's expression. He looked pained.

"Bella, I have some things to tell you as well. Firstly, all of that must of happened. Two, you are not my daughter, you are my neice, and third, you are a witch."

"What do you mean, I am not your daughter?" I cried.

"You are my brothers daughter. I took my mother's maiden name, but my brother took our father's name. Riddle."

"My name is Isabella Riddle? It sounds like a name from a bad sitcom!"

"I know, Bells, but it is your name."

"When do I leave for Hogwarts?"

"Two days. Hm, seems we need to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"The letter came with a list." Charlie told me. I nodded. It did.

"I will go start packing."

"Ok, Bells." Charlie told me. He put his hand on mine. "Sorry about lieing to you."

"That's ok, Charlie. You made a great father anyway." I kissed his cheek, then walked upstairs. I put in my jeans, skinnies, and a few tops. I also put in my best dress as well. I had a feeling I might need it.

* * *

The way to Diagon Alley was pretty cool, but Diagon Alley itself was even better. There was everything you could ever need, but Charlie and I went straight to Gringotts and I was _heaps _rich. I got a wand, a broom, a cauldron and everything else I needed.

Charlie had gone to see some show or something while I went to look at the pet shop. I was walking there, I could see the sign, when I heard someone gasp in pain. I looked and saw a tall boy with black hair, his eyes scrunched up and his hands on his face. I rushed to him, holding his wrists.

"Are you OK?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"I'm fine." He whispered. He moved his hands from his face, revealing a lightning shaped scar on his face.

"What happened to your face?"

"You are really asking?" He demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Aren't I?"

"I think everyone knows." He growled. I was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." I turned to leave. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"No, _I'm _sorry. That was rude, I guess you didn't know. I was attacked when I was two by an evil wizard." He told me. I gasped.

"At _two_?" I was horrified.

"Yeah, but I am fine. He killed my parents though."

"Oh, I am so sorry." I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes. He shrugged.

"It's alright. I miss them from time to time. I never really knew them."

"I don't know my father, either. I thought I did, but it turns out he is just my uncle."

"Oh. Anyways, my name is Harry Potter." He shook my hand. I smiled kindly.

"My name is Bella Sw- Oops. Bella _Riddle_."

"Getting used to the name?" Harry smirked. I nodded. "Where are you heading to?"

"Um, the pet store. Seeing as I was going to a wizarding school for the first time and knowing absolutely nobody, I thought having a companion would be nice."

"Cool, can I come?"

"Sure." I grinned. I took his hand and we walked hand in hand to the pet store.

Inside was an amazing amount of animals, most of which I had never seen before. I just walked past them to the normal animal section.

There were cats, toads, rats, and then a huge snake. I looked at it and smiled, walking forward to look at it. An ivory anaconda, about three metres long was curled up in there.

"Aw, she looks so sweet!" I cooed.

_You are quite pretty yourself, _the snake hissed back. I blinked. The snake talked to me? I looked to Harry who was watching me, then the snake.

"Did it just talk to you?" Harry asked. I nodded slowly. "Whoa, you can speak Parseltongue! So can I!"

"Cool!" I grinned. Then I turned to the shop assistant. "Can I please have this snake?"

"I guess..." The lady looked afraid to take out the snake. I took out the amount of money from my wallet, then opened up the cage and lifted out the huge snake. It slithered up my arm and wrapped itself loosely around my neck, resting most of it's weight evenly on my shoulder. Her weight didn't even phase me.

"What is your name?" I asked her as we walked out.

_Zahira, _the snake answered. I smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. I turned to Harry.

"Thanks for coming with me." I whispered with a small, shy smile. Harry smiled too.

"Which school are you going to?" He asked suddenly. I blinked.

"Hogwarts." I whispered.

"Me too!" He grinned.

"Then I will see you there." My heart warmed at the idea.

"Yes, you will." Harry smiled, then kissed my cheek.

"Harry!" I heard someone call. Harry turned to look, a little annoyed, then a wide grin spread across his face.

"Ron!" He yelled back. A boy the same age as Harry and I walked up, red hair and a smattering of freckles on his face. He hugged Harry, then looked at me.

"Whoa, snake!" He cried. I giggled, trying to muffle it with my hand. Harry laughed.

"Ron, this is Bella and her snake Zahira. Bella, this Ron." Harry grinned at me. I smiled and shook Ron's hand.

_A Weasly boy, _Zahira hissed. Harry and I both looked at Zahira.

"Smart snake." Harry muttered under his breath.

"So, your name is Ron Weasly?" I asked Ron. His eyes widened.

"How did you know that?"

"Zahira." I shrugged. Zahira hissed a laugh.

"You speak Parseltongue?" Ron asked. I nodded.

"Just figured that out, in the shop. Either I could speak it or I am mentaly unstable." I teased. Ron laughed but Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Harry! Ron!" A female voice squealed. I turned to look behind me, seeing a girl with curly bronze hair and excited brown eyes run through the crowd and hug Harry.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry laughed. I narrowed my eyes. Was this Harry's girlfriend? But when she hugged Ron in the same fashion, I discarded that thought.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call. I turned and smiled at Charlie, walking up to him. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He looked honestly horrified at Zahira.

"Charlie, this is my snake Zahira, and this is Hermione, Ron and Harry."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasly."

"Harry Potter."

When Harry said his name, Charlie's jaw dropped. Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes. I was confused.

"Charlie?" I whispered.

"The Boy Who Lived." He whispered.

"And still does." I announced. "What is your point?"

"Nothing." Charlie mumbled. I looked at Harry and his friends.

"Bye." I smiled and waved, then dragged Charlie off. I hadn't realized he was carrying all my stuff because he was walking so fast.

"What was that about?" I demanded of Charlie. He shook his head, then dragged me into a pub. We sat in the back, and Charlie told me the story.

"Really?" I whispered in horror when he had finished. He nodded sadly. "Oh, my God! Poor Harry..."

"Yeah, and now You-Know-Who is after him. Harry has fought him off heaps of times."

"Whoa... I can't believe it... And he is only eighteen."

"Your age."

"Yeah." I muttered.

_Harry Potter is a legend in the wizarding world, not only to witches and wizards but to animals as well, _Zahira informed me.

"Bella?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I have a big secret for you."

"What?"

There was a lengthy pause, agony on my former father's face. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let it out.

"You are Voldemort's daughter."

**Tada! OMG, I just realized, this is like the very first time that I have actually written a story without me adding one of my own charcters... I hope I can keep it that way... hehe!**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


	2. I Don't Believe You!

**Haha, OMG I am seriously getting freaked out by the number of reviews and subscriptions and favourties I am getting for this story! It is awesome, but it is kind of freaking me out too... Haha, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Two

I froze in shock. What? No! NO! It can't... Oh God...

"Bella?" Charlie asked me, worried.

"What is his real name?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Oh, my God... So my _father _did all those things to Harry?"

"I am afraid so, Bella." Charlie whispered. I shut my eyes, putting my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Tears leaked from my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard Hermione's voice. I looked up, tears leaking from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks. Hermione looked to Charlie, who clearly didn't know what to do, so Hermione swept me into a hug. I felt comfertable there, crying into her shoulders. I stopped crying quickly, thanking Hermione. Then she gave me a small smile.

"Harry and I are staying at the Weasly's place for the next couple of days until school starts... Would you like to come and stay?" She asked. I looked to Charlie and he gave me a caring smile and a nod. I squealed and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Charlie!"

Hermione laughed, then told me to follow her. I dragged my luggage behind me, Kahira taking her spot on my shoulders again. We walked outside, then over to the three broomsticks. Hermione and I took a table, then a few seconds later Harry and Ron came in. Ron and Harry sat across from us, and Harry stared at my eyes.

"You were crying." He noted. I nodded, looking down. I couldn't bare to look at him. Not knowing what my father did.

_She is a little upset about all these new things she is learning, a little overwhelmed... Just give her a little space? _Kahira suggested. That was totally true, just not telling him the whole truth.

While we were there, we drank butter bears and laughed, but I could never really look at Harry anymore, even though I desprately wanted to. I would most likely alarm him if, when I looked at him, I would burst into tears. That would probably hurt his ego or something. Hermione told me all about the amazing things Harry had done, how he had rescued the Philosipher's stone, killed the Basilisk, rescued Sirius and Buckbeak, then fought of Dad. When she said that I started crying again.

"Bella, whats wrong?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on my arm. I just shook my head.

"No, I'm fine... Just a little over whelmed, is all." I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. "I just still can't believe he could do that to a two year old..."

"He was just an evil person, Bells." Ron gave me a sad smile. Hermione, thankfully, changed the subject.

"So, when are we leaving for your place, Ron?" She asked. He looked down at his watch and gasped.

"Now!" Then shoved Harry out of the booth and out the door. Hermione smiled at me, then we both followed after them.

* * *

The Burrow was amazing. It was a tall wooden house that had about fifteen floors. It was a little strange, but I loved it. I had a room all to myself, right across from Hermione and Ginny's room. Kahira had run slithering around, taking care of the Weasly mouse problem pretty quick. I think Ron was quite glad that he didn't have a Scabbers to worry about anymore, otherwise Kahira would have eaten him by now.

I still couldn't help but cry every time I saw Harry, or just his scar. It hurt me each time. What if I turned out like him?

One day, while I was walking to my room, hands were on my shoulders, pushing me against the wall. I gasped in shock, then tears welled in my eyes when I saw Harry's face.

"Bella, what is wrong with you? Why can't you look at me? Why do you start crying when you hear my voice, someone speak my name?" As he spoke, my tears spilled over, making delicate little rivers down my cheeks.

"I can't say." I whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because if you knew, then you would hate me forever..." I looked into his eyes, pleading for him to let it go.

"I could never hate you, Bella. It pains me to see you hurt so much whenever anything happens around you that involves me." He said, agony in his voice. So much for letting it go.

"Harry, please..." My chest was aching. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to lose him.

"Bella, you say that you don't want to loose me if you tell me, right?" He asked. I could only nod once. "Well, you are going to loose me if you _don't _tell me."

"I don't believe you." I whispered. Harry leaned forward so our forheads were touching, his green eyes boring into my brown ones.

"I don't either, but I can damn well try." He told me, then shoved away from me and marched down the stairs. Whoa...

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, but I wanted to give you a chapter as soon as possible... And here it is! Now, shout outs! Hoorah!**

**To the reviewers;**

**HarryBellaHermione - Thank you for my very first review of this story! It meant a lot to me to know that someone was actually reading this :)**

**BritWhitlock232 - Thanks for reviewing! I am glad you thought this was a good idea. Funny story, actually, I got the idea for this story while playing Sims3! haha!**

**fifespice - Yes, they have hit it off! I wanted to make it a really hard thing for Bella, because of what her father had done to Harry. She thinks that he will hate her, and he just wants to know her, but she is having trouble letting him in.**

**kikio1010 - haha, I think that was one of the shortest reviews I have ever gotten, but, none the less, you get a shout out for being one of the first five to review! yay *claps***

**MOONLIGHT-97 - I am glad you really like my story! I am just curious, why is it so popular? I mean, really, there has been about fifteen different people subscribing and faving, it is sorta freaking me out... :P**

**To the subscribers/favouriters/alerters;**

**I am sorry that I don't have individual pennames, but there was just SO MANY of you! haha! I am glad that people like this story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Draco Malfoy

Chapter Three

The day that we had to leave was a day of relief for me, but also a day of pain. It hurt me to say good bye to Mrs. Weasly. She was like a mother to me.

"You take care of yourself." She told me.

"I am sure the Chosen One will be able to take care of me." I smiled. The smile was fake, but Mrs. Weasly bought it. She kissed my cheek, then ushered me onto the train. I walked around, then found my own compartment. I sighed, pulling the curtains over, then quickly changing into my robes. I sat down just as the door opened. Standing there was a boy with pale skin, icy blue eyes and white hair. He was flanked by two beefy boys with dark hair, dark eyes.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Breathing. You?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned to his two beefy friends and ordered them to go get food. When they walked away he drew the curtains, locked the door and sat across from me. As he looked at me, he seemed to be assessing me. Not in a checking-you-out way, but as if he were trying to figure me out. I put one of my legs on my knee and crossed my arms firmly across my chest.

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He announced, holding out a hand. I uncrossed one arm and shook it. Despite how cold he looked, his hand was warm. I shook his hand once, then reluctantly pulled it back. I instantly felt cold.

"Bella. Bella Riddle." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I have never heard of you or your family before."

"Well, I did only find out I was a witch two days ago." I mumbled, but Draco caught it. His jaw dropped.

"What? But... Why not?"

"I don't know. I was just woken up one night by an owl pecking on my window with my acceptance letter." I shrugged.

"That is strange... We usually get our acceptance letters when we are eleven."

"I got my letter seven years late then, didn't I? Or was I just born seven years too early?" I raised an eyebrow. Draco snorted in amusement.

"You are an intriguing person, I must say, Bella." He told me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, blushing and looking down.

"You look even more beautiful when you blush." He whispered. I gave a small smile, looking up from under my lashes. Draco grinned. I noticed we were leaning towards eachother, but we jumped apart when there was a knock on the door. Draco gave an angry huff, then took out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"_Aloh hamora_," He whispered and the door unlocked itself. The two beefy boys walked in, one sitting on the seat with Draco, the other next to me. I swear, I felt the chair raise a little and his side go down a fraction. Jeeze, there _is _a thing called _Weight Watchers_!

"Bella, this is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco told me, gesturing to the two boys.

"Hi," I whispered. The boys grunted in response, already stuffing their faces with the food they had bought. I shifted away slightly, forcing myself against the window. Draco gave me an understanding smile.

The ride on the carriage was kind of scary. Draco and I were the last ones left, so we had a carriage to ourselves. Draco lifted me on, and grabbed me when the carriage jerked to a start, causing me to fall back and nearly fall _off_. I blushed in embarresment.

"Thanks." I whispered. Draco smiled down at me.

"My pleasure." He answered. From the corner of my eye I saw a light. I turned my head and saw a crowd of people, holding lanterns and chatting loudly. I locked eyes with Harry and agony was clear on his face as he saw Draco and I sharing a carriage. When it stopped Draco hopped out first, then held out his arms for me. I laughed, taking his hands and jumping out like a two year old with a giggle. Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, looking at me, his eyes asking if this was aloud. In response I leaned into him with a smile. He smiled back and we walked together to the others. Harry looked astonished, then agonized again. I felt bad, but Draco was taking away most of those feelings. I saw Ron and Hermione staring at us with jaws dropped. Ginny looked at Harry, then walked up and hugged him around the waist. Harry looked at her, then hugged her back. I thought I saw a little tear running down his cheek and I could almost guess what he was thinking.

_I told her she lost me, now I have lost her._

I had to stand with the first years to get sorted. Thankfully, I my name was called out first.

"Isabella Riddle!" Proffesor McGonagall called. I gulped, then walked up. I felt all eyes on me as I sat on the stool. The hat was next to my ear when it screamed:

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a huge round of clapping as I bounced off the chair and over to the Slytherin table. I sat next to Draco, who wrapped an arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, smiling.

"Worried?" I asked him, smirking. He rolled his eyes.

"What if I was?"

"I would be flattered." I smiled. Draco smirked.

"Well, you will never know." I gasped, smacking his arm lightly.

"Meanie!" I muttered. I screiched and jumped when food and drinks suddenly appeared, but Draco's arm kept me from falling. There were a few snickers, then people set about eating. I looked at Draco, who had a grin of amusement on his face. I rolled my eyes and leaned away. I saw a goblet infront of me, filled with orange liquid. I didn't trust it.

"Draco, what is this?" I asked, pointing at it. Draco smirked.

"Pumpkin juice."

"Ew!" I pretended to stick a finger down my throat and gagged. Draco laughed.

"It is better than it sounds. Look." He reached for the goblet infront of him and took a swig. He smiled at me, then finished the drink. I took a napkin and wiped off a little drop of orange juice falling from his mouth. I gave him a smile, blushed, then turned and took a sip of the juice. It tasted strange, but nice.

"What do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the goblet.

"Meh." I shrugged. Draco laughed, shaking his head. I stuck my tongue out at him, then dug in to some mashed potatos and roast lamb.

During the dinner, I made the mistake of looking over at the Gryffindor table. My eyes found Harry, who was glaring at Draco with a hate that made me flinch. Of course, as soon as I moved, Draco looked at me.

"Bella?" He asked, concern in his voice. I looked at Harry one last time, then looked at Draco.

"Yes?" I asked, giving a small smile.

"You alright?" He asked in the same tone. I smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, resting a head on his shoulder. I heard Draco laugh and I felt a kiss on my head. This, of course, made my cheeks flush with colour. I looked up at him, then he leaned forward and kissed me.

My lips were on fire, but I welcomed it. It felt like heaven to me. Then I found myself kissing back.

When we moved back to look in eachothers eyes, cheers erupted. I looked around and realized nearly all the Slytherins had been watching. I flushed bright red and looked down, my hair making a mask around my face. I didn't like it when people watched me. Except for two people.

Harry and Draco.

HPOV **(yes, I am doing a Harry POV! IKR! AH! hehe)**

I couldn't believe my ears when the hat called out Slytherin. But Bella had seemed so nice, so careful. She was most likely a Huffel Puff at least... Not a Slytherin.

I watched the gorgeous wide smile that spread across her stunning face as she bounced off the stool and to the Slytherin table. She sat next to Malfoy and he wrapped his arm around her. I couldn't help but think that it should have been my arm around her waist, not his.

I lost my appetite after that, I just kept watching Bella, then glaring at Malfoy, then looking at Bella and repeating. While I was glaring at Malfoy, Bella looked up at me. I must have been showing too much emotion, because Bella flinched. Malfoy immediately looked at her and asked her something. In return she gave him a small smile and leaned into him, closing her eyes. Malfoy gave a huge smile and kissed her head. I clenched my fist. Bella looked up at Malfoy, flushing red.

Then my world exploded in blood and fire, as Malfoy and Bella kissed.

This wasn't just a peck, it was a full on make out session. When they pulled back to look at eachother, the whole of Slytherin started whooping and cheering. I guess I wasn't the only one watching.

I got up and marched from the hall. I couldn't stand it any more.

BPOV **(Back to Bella again =D)**

I watched Harry storm out of the hall and I wanted to run to him, but I knew I couldn't. I distracted myself by looking over at the teachers, which didn't help. They were all staring at the door, then at Draco and I, then the door again. One of the teachers, who had greasy black hair, was looking at me with narrowed eyes. I shrank away from him.

"Draco, who are those teacher's names?" I asked. Draco smiled and pointed them all out for me. So, it was Proffesor Snape that was staring at me.

I only had one question.

Why?


	4. Yelling, Screaming, Wheels & Voices

Chapter Four

Our first class was potions, with Professor Quil. I sat next to Draco and he showed me how to do things like cut the ingredients and measure the right amount. We made a potion that regrows trees when they are cut down or something. It smelt like lavender.

The rest of the class we just spent kissing until class was over, then we walked off to DADA. The teacher was Proffesor Snape. When we sat down, he flourished his wand and muttered something, then a huge crate appeared infront of him, covered with black fabric. It rattled and shook, a huge snarling sound ripping from it. I wimpered, leaning into Draco. He wrapped an arm around me, but he looked a little scared himself. Snape ripped off the lid to the cage, revealing a huge lizard, like the one off Star Wars. It hissed and spat, green saliva dripping from it's mouth.

"Let's see how much you remember!" Snape called, then the cage disappeared. The lizard leapt at a student, but it she threw a spell at the huge lizard. Before anyone could react, the huge thing leapt on me knocking me over. It turned it's head and bit down on me, it's teeth sinking into either side on my waist. As it's saliva entered my system, it was like fire. It burned like all hell.

I screamed, writhing. I felt arms lifting me up, air whooshing around me, and I saw Draco's worried, icy eyes before the fire pulled me into unconciousness.

* * *

I could hear yelling, screaming, wheels rolling and voices. I could pick out a few. Dumbeldore's, Draco's, Ron's, Hermione's and Harry's.

Harry's? Harry came?

I heard his voice then.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Yes. "If you can, can you squeeze my hand?"

I felt his hand wrap mine. I willed with all my being for my hand to squeeze his, but nothing happened. I mentally screamed in frustration. I heard Harry sigh.

"Well, I just need someone to talk to, I guess. Well, Hermione and Ron have gotten together. About bloody time if you ask me. All the Slytherin girls have left flowers at your bedside... You have been in a coma state for about three weeks now. Proffesor Snape has been suspended from teaching for a month for killing a student. Yeah, you actually _died_, Bella... But Madam Pomfrey brought you back. I owed her before, but now I owe her so much more..."

I felt my heart rate pick up. I think I heard a heart monitor in the room, because there was a beeping consistant with my heart rate and excelerated.

"Bella?" Harry gasped. My breathing got faster too, my lips parted and my eyes scrunched closed too.

Then my eyes snapped open with a gasp.

Harry was standing by my bedside, his hands on my face, worry in his eyes. Well, there was for a few seconds before I opened my eyes, then his green orbs light up with joy.

"Your awake!" He whispered. I gave a small smile.

"I died?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"As I said, Madame Pomfrey is a magical medical marvel." Harry grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you come?" I whispered softly. "I thought you didn't want me."

"I always wanted you, Bella. I just wanted to know why you would cry when anything to do with me came up."

"Harry, I promise I will tell you, but please, just not now." I begged. Harry looked deep into my eyes for a long moment, then nodded.

"I'm holding you to it." He told me. I grinned.

"I thought you would."

There was a loud creaking sound, like doors opening, and Harry stood up straight turning and looking around.

Draco walked in.

As soon as he saw me awake he rushed to me, lifting me up slightly and crushing his lips to mine. I kissed him back.

"Hey to you too." I whispered playfully in his ear. He laughed exuberantly.

"God, I missed the sound of your voice." He told me. I blushed a deep red and Draco kissed both of my heated cheeks. "But I missed your blush even more."

I heard quick footsteps and Draco moved so I could see a woman with some strange liquid in a jug. She smiled down at me, pouring some of the liquid into a cup.

"Drink this dear." She told me. I slowly took the cup and smelled it, then gagged. Draco looked worried and Harry laughed.

"Remind you of anyone, Madame Pomfrey?" He laughed.

"Oh yes, I remember a black haired young boy with no bones in his arm drink this and spit it out all over the bed."

"Hey, it tasted bad!" He protested.

"Not making me want to drink it any more than before." I told them.

Suddenly, pain slashed across my stomach and I gasped, dropping the cup and clutching my stomach.

"Bella?" Draco asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, dear, when that lizard bit you, it's posion effected some of your organs and they have started to die. You have to drink this." She said, holding out a freshly refilled cup. I whimpered, then took the cup. I gulped the whole thing down and coughed violently. Ugh. It tasted horrible.

I felt a wave of fatigue wash over me and I fainted back onto the bed.

* * *

**I have 1 shout out;**

**readstar - Thanks for the subscription! And congratulations for being the first individual subscriber to be shout outed (that sounds wierd)**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


	5. EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Chapter Five

When I finally got out of the hospital wing, everyone knew what happened. I was a huge buzz, a new witch at 18 that had just been killed and come back. I mean, not in ghost form at least. I wonder what being a ghost would be like. Floating, living forever, all that jazz. It didn't actually sound that fun to me.

Draco seemed to be next to me almost all the time, watching everything carefully. It was then that it dawned on me. Draco blamed himself for me getting bitten by the lizard in DADA. Whoa. I hadn't really thought about that.

When we were in the common room, people were chatting loudly. I took this as my chance. I stopped Draco and stepped infront of him.

"You blame yourself." I whispered. Draco nodded mutely. "You shouldn't, Drake. It wasn't anyone's fault. I just happened to be picked as the wrong target..."

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Draco asked. I nodded. Draco turned and ran, jumping so he was standing ontop of the fire place.

"Hey!" Draco yelled so everyone stopped talking. Draco smiled softly. "Isabella Riddle, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was frozen in shock as everyone turned to look at me in expectation. I gave a small smile, blushing and nodded. There was cheering and whooping as Draco jumped off the fire place and to me, smothering me with a huge kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back. The cheers became louder.

* * *

Within a day of my becoming Draco's girlfriend, everyone in the whole school knew. That was what I was so afraid of. Of course, all the Slytherins were thrilled. The Gryffindors seemed shocked. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw just seemed mildly stunned, to be honest.

One ray of hope shone through my clouds of despair. Quiditch! I was really good on the broom. Since Draco was captain and a beater, I was assigned as seeker. The same position as Harry. Ugh. Great!

Our first game was a week after I became Draco's girlfriend. As I was walking towards the field, I heard steps fall next to me. I looked, expecting Draco, but saw Ron.

"I heard you are Malfoy's girlfriend now." He said in a cold tone. I nodded.

"Yeah." Was all I said. When Ron stopped I stopped.

"I don't know what you see in him! Don't you know how Harry feels about you?" He snapped.

"Yes, and I felt the same way, but I had a secret, and he said if I didn't tell him what it was, I would loose him. Well, now he has lost me." I turned and walked a step before I head Ron say something else.

"He talks about you in his sleep." He murmured. I froze, then turned to stare at Ron.

"He _what_?"

"He says he loves you, he wants you back, he doesn't care about the secret... Then he starts crying..." He looked down. I felt tears brim in my eyes. I took my broom from under my arm, mounted it and flew over to the field.

* * *

I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and then put on my Quiditch robes. Draco gave me a quick kiss before telling me how beautiful I looked. I gave him another quick kiss before we walked out. The Slytherins cheered when we appeared. I smiled widely, then mounted my broom. Draco shot out, then me and one chaser, then the other two chasers, then the two beaters. We formed a half circle in the air and the Gryffindors did the same. Harry looked at me once, and in that one look I knew that what Ron had said was true. It made my chest burn in agony.

Madame Hooch threw the quaffle in the air, and the game started. I hovered in the air, looking around. I saw Pansy Parkinson flashing a looking glass in the sun, making it look like the glint of a snitch. Harry raced over to it. I looked the other way and saw the snitch. I raced to it, but it flew away. I chased it weaving through the stands.

When I saw them.

Huge cloaked things, all black. As they passed a patch of flowers, they froze and died, covered in snow. The sky seemed to darken and a wave of cold hit me. One of the things reached forward, leaning to me, and drew in a deep breath. I felt like I was being submerged in icy fire, like Draco's eyes. It burned and it froze, but it felt almost refreshing at the same time.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" I heard Harry scream. I opened my eyes, but I felt like all the bones had left me. I sagged forward, falling from my broom. One of the hooded things caught me just before we were knocked back in a bright blue light. I was flown away quickly, so fast that not even Harry could follow.

* * *

**Uh oh, cliff hanger! Oh, I feel mean! =D (evil smile) haha!**

* * *

Reviews; (btw, sorry I didn't put the shout out's on chapter 3 or 4, but I forgotted =P please dont hate me!)

CrAzYxShE-Wolf12 - haha, nice name! I am glad you like it!

Black Fire Blossom - Well, if you liked them together then, how about now? I don't know how long they will last, though... *cheeky grin*

Hannah Brandon 1234321 - I give hyper review replies? THANKYOU! haha! I am glad you think so! haha, I might actually do that now, thanks for the idea! :) Narcissa's evil little secret! mwahaha! Devious, I love it! haha, don't worry, yell out like that too sometimes :)

HarryBellaHermione - I like making sudden twists in stories, just to keep it interesting. If I am going overboard with the drama, just tell me and I will tone it down :)

Cosmogirl666 - (:

MOONLIGHT-97 - But _why _is it awesome? I am seriously confusedled here! (haha, another random word!) Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Keep on writing,

Daisy


	6. Scared

Chapter Six

HPOV

I watched as the dementors swooped away with Bella. I had cast my spell too late, creating a shield from Bella and I instead of the dementors and Bella. They swooped off with Bella, her broom, swooping around before crashing to the ground near the trees.

I had failed Bella.

* * *

BPOV

When I woke I was laying on my side on the ground, surrounded by people in black robes and white masks, standing in a circle. I screamed, sitting up. Damn, I didn't have my wand!

"My Lord, she looks so scared!" Cooed a voice. I whimpered in fright when a woman walked up to me. She wore black robes too, but her face was free for anyone to see. She had pale skin, white hair and icy blue eyes. "Oh, my daughter." She sighed, placing a hand on my cheek.

Several things clicked in my mind.

One, this was my mother.

Two, she had a child with Lord Voldemort, and one with another man.

Three, the other man was Lucius Malfoy.

Four, Draco Malfoy was my half brother.

* * *

**OMG! I went to Melbourne Zoo 2day! yay! I saw a seal and I thought it was a shark and I screamed, and I saw a tiger, and I saw a bear, and I saw 3 lions, and I saw two baby elephants which were friggin' gorgeous, but they smelled **_**really **_**bad, and I saw sting-rays, and I saw a giraffe and a zebra and an emu and a platypus and fourteen different spiders, and hundreds of butterflies, and a wombat and LOTS OF SEAGULS AND PIDGEONS! The boys were being mean and kicking them! So, I kicked them back! haha, they hate me even more now!**

* * *

**Haha, freaked out yet? Thanks to Hannah Brandon 1234321 for that idea, and for sticking with me through out the whole story so far! THANKS!**

* * *

**Shout outs!**

**Reviews:**

**yosena - I like to think of Bella as a nice person to be around, which is why they kind of automatically like her, but maybe some of Voldemort will be coming out soon... ;)**

**HarryBellaHermione - hush! I am getting to that part! :)**

**cosmoGirl666 - I am glad you thought it was a good chapter :) **

**CrAzYxShE-Wolf12 - haha, nice guess!**

**tigerlili48 - sure thing, sweetie ;)**

**Hannah Brandon 1234321 - I hope that this chapter got rid of your curfuddletion (haha!) I don't know if I can manage any more double updates... haha too tiring!**

**TeamCarlisleWhitlock - haha, what is with the OMG? haha, not the shortest review I have ever gotten... I got a smiley for chapter three :) did u say omg because u saw the crazy dolphin that keeps trying to eat me =P haha, jks**

**MOONLIGHT97 - haha, at least people like it, that is all I can ask! haha!**

**kikio1010 - This review made me tear up! Thank you so much, it truly made me feel apretiated as a writer! THANK YOU! I am glad you like my story, too :)**

**Alice Cullen's best friend - ! OMG, your review made me laugh so hard... ah... hahahahahahahahahahahaha... Keep writing reviews, I enjoy reading them!**

**peacheschica - After this chapter, are you **_**sure **_**you want it to be a Draco/Bella? haha!**

* * *

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


	7. Letter

**Sorry for the wait, but I was having major trouble with this chapter... Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! =D**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**

Chapter Seven

Bella POV

I looked up at my mother with fearful eyes. She gave me a caring smile and pressed her lips to my forhead.

"You had a child with another man?" One of the masked men roared. I am taking this as Draco's father. Uh oh.

"I had a child with the Dark Lord when you were in jail the first time, yes." Mother nodded, completely calm.

"Calm down, Lucius." Dad ordered. Lucius was quiet, but I could see rage boiling in his eyes. That wasn't going to get good any time soon... Father walked over to me, lifting me up. His hands were strangely cold... Just like the Cullen's skin. I was glad I didn't hurt any more.

"Why, my little Bella, you have grown so much." He smiled kindly at me. His appearence scared the living shit out of me. His skin was pale whitish bluish and you could see his veins. His face was sort of flat, his pupils and nose mere slits. "You are so beautiful." He was almost crooning to me.

_Master, does she speak it? _Hissed a huge snake, as thick as I was and about fifteen metres long, a deep green. I gasped.

_Do you speak it? _My father asked in Parseltongue to me.

_Of course, Father, _I answered. He smiled proudly.

_It seems I have passed it on, _Dad leaned forward and kissed my forhead. I repressed a shudder. He was so _cold_!

_It would, wouldn't it? _I gave him a fake smile that he ate up. _Uh, Father, I don't have my wand..._

"Oh... well," He took out his hand and waved it. "_Accio_ wand!"

There was a few minutes of still silence, then I saw my wand flying over the trees. I opened my hand, palm up, and my wand landed there gently. I curled my fingers around it, smiling slighty as I felt it pulse, as if it were alive, celebrating being with me again.

"Come on, Bella," Mother told me. I took her hand with my left and let her walk me away.

I stayed in that retched house for a week. I would stay in my room and they were on the brink of force feeding me. I didn't want to eat. I wanted Hogwarts, Harry, and even Draco. I didn't think of him romantically any more, I just wanted a big brother to hold me and tell me it would be alright.

One night, I heard a sound outside y window.

"_Lumos_." I whispered and my hand lit up at the end. I leaned over to look out of my window and I saw an owl. I quickly opened the window and let in the tired creature. I let it on my left arm and quickly untied the message from its leg. As soon as I took off the message, the owl swooped from my arm and back out the window again. I frowned, feeling alone again, and looked upon the letter.

_Bella,_

_I hope you are alive. If you are, please send me something back to tell me you are alright._

_All my heart,_

_Draco Malfoy._

A small sob chocked from me. Draco. He didn't know, he still loved me. But I didn't love _him _that way any more.

I loved Harry Potter.

HPOV **(YAY!)**

For a week Bella had been gone. We had found her broom and I was taking care of Zahira, her snake, since I was the only other person here who could speak Parsel Tongue. Zahira was miserable, moping about and calling for Bella, even though we both knew perfectly well she wasn't here.

I was going to change that. Now.

**When I saw that it was almost a whole month since I updated, I knew I had to buckle down and really start writing. So I did, and here we are! **

**Again, really sorry about the wait. Review me and tell me what you think, maybe some ideas for where I should take this story? Thanks for the over 50 reviews! mwa!**

**Keep on writing,  
Daisy**


	8. What The Hell Do You Want With Me!

**I looked at my story, and I gasped when I saw that it has been almost a YEAR since I have updated! Holy shizznit! Well, I am going to update now, and it's going to be epic as flying penguins, okay? ARE WE CLEAR?**

**Sorry, I've drank like three bottles of coke, had lots of junk food, but I haven't eaten in like two days so yeah... I'm really random :D**

**So yeah, onto the story! :D**

**Love Daisy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I stood up and went through the usual motions I had been doing for a week now. Well, a week and a day. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, dried then brushed my hair, dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt - there were dozens of them in the drawers and I wasn't really in the mood for color - and didn't bother with shoes, especially since the only ones in there were obviously men's shoes. I was depressed, but not that depressed.

I walked downstairs to the dining room, were my mother was sitting alone, eating something I wasn't really interested in knowing the details of. It looked like dried apples or something.

I got an orange from the cupboard and set it in a bowl, then brought out my wand, then mumbled a spell under my breath that I had been taught by my mother to cut the fruit. I wasn't aloud to handle any knives, and besides, the only knives they had in this place weren't sharp enough to cut through air, so they were basically sticks of steel rather than knives.

When the orange was cut into small squares, I walked back into the dining room. I set the bowl down on the table; it banged loudly and I saw my mother flinch, but I didn't even blink. I pulled the heavy, ancient wooden chair out, sat in it, then shifted closer before I picked up a piece of orange a popped it in my mouth.

Huh. It was a blood orange.

I swallowed the piece, then looked up at my mother. She was silent, her pale eyes staring intently at her dried fruit as though trying to move it with her mind alone. I sighed and shook my head. This was stupid.

"Why am I here?" I demanded, and she looked up at my, her eyes wide with shock. This was the first time I had spoken to her. "What the hell do you want with me?" I screamed, standing up. I slammed my palms onto the table and the oranges fell to the floor, the plate shattering loudly and Narcissa jumped but I didn't twitch. I felt rage pulsing through me, and God help me, it felt _good_.

I heard something like the sound of swishing material behind me and I spun around, my wand in my hand, and I blinked when I realized it was pointing right between my father's eyes. If he leaned forwards slightly, he'd be touching the end of it.

"Hello, Bella." He said in a completely calm voice. He knew I could of killed him right then... So why didn't he move? It pissed me off even more.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded again. I noticed that my wand was trembling so I tightened my grip.

"You'll find out soon enough." he smirked, then disappeared again - disapparated or whatever. My world swam, and I heard my mother cry out something as I fell to my knees.

Then everything was black.

* * *

**Okay, I know, it's so shoooooooooort! DX I was gonna make it long, but I have been through a lot last night and I'm not feeling up to it, so... this is what you get... :/ sorry again**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


End file.
